devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Sparda
I would like to know where the info for the "Pre-Games" section has come from. It needs to reflect the source of the information, or if there is no specific place it has come from, then it should be made clear that this is the generally agreed upon backstory for the fandom. I'll hold off on editing it for right now. Emperor Moses 20:24, 27 September 2007 (UTC) Trivia For the "Trivia" section, I think you should put down something about Sparda's name possibly being a pun on "Spada," the Italian word for "sword," which kinda makes sense, since his sword is named "Sparda." Dethklok91 (talk) 04:35, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Sparda=Jesus Should any mention be made of Sparda's quite obviously being a reference to Jesus? The whole "gave up his power to defeat Lucifer, 2000 years ago, entered the human world through blood of a priestess Mary, is expected to come again to rule over the world." thing seems quite obviously to imply that Sparda was supposed to be Jesus. It would also fit in very well with the allusions to the Divine Comedy inherent in the series.KrytenKoro 20:31, 18 February 2008 (UTC) :Or...maybe Sparda was derived from the empire of Sparta! Just kidding though.--NeloAngelo 08:21, 19 February 2008 (UTC) Legendary Dark Knight Both because the costume in DMC3 is named Legendary Dark Knight Dante, and because Vergil wears approximately the same costume as "Corrupt Vergil", it seems pretty clear that it is merely Dante being snazzy, not Sparda himself.KrytenKoro 19:24, 19 February 2008 (UTC) No, that is what Sparda looks like. If you played through DMC1 on HARD MODE, you unlock Legendary Dark Knight Mode''In it you play as Sparda wielding Yamato . Both costumes are the same from DMC1 and DMC3. And if you notice in both games, when you play in that costume/mode, Dante's shadow changes to that of Sparda's demon form. User:LustDemon 12:57, 10 March 2009 (GMT) :I was not aware that the Legendary Dark Knight in DMC1 was confirmed as Sparda - merely that he wielded the Yamato. But regardless, the point here is that the picture used in this article is from DMC3, when it is said to be "Legendary Dark Knight Dante" - and Vergil wears the same costume. As for Dante having Sparda's shadow - he does that as DMC1 Dante as well, and it's a main plot point in DMC1. It doesn't mean he's actually Sparda.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 06:27, 11 March 2009 (UTC) ::I don't know where your getting your sources, but that is not a main plot point at all in DMC1, his shadow has nothing to do with the plot. And if you have played through the game, Dante's shadow is the same until you play Legendary Dark Knight Mode. That is Sparda, his shadow is that of his demon form. The same as in DMC3 when you play with his costume. It has been agreed upon by the fan community that this is what Sparda looked like and Capcom has not stated anything that says different since the costume remains the same in both games. Vergil wears the same costume as Sparda, because it's a play on how he believes that he is Sparda's only true heir. ::Assuming Sparda's demon form isn't a major plot point in DMC1? Huh. ::Again, when playing as DMC1 Dante in DMC3, you also have Sparda's shadow, and the name of the costume is clearly "Legendary Dark Knight Dante". ::Honestly, I don't give a damn what the "fan community" has agreed. They're wrong on nearly everything anyway, and to be reliable this wiki needs to be based on the info which comes from Capcom - which labels that image as ''Dante in a costume. If you'd like to use the Legendary Dark Knight image from DMC1, that should be fine for now, but the whole point of this discussion was to explain that the DMC3 image isn't accurate.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 07:03, 12 March 2009 (UTC) :: ::Okay, I'm gonna end this right here and now. When you go to Sparda in either dmc1 or 3, does it say "dante in a sparda suit?" no! it states "legendary dark knight" in the first one, and quite plainly calls him Sparda in number 3. Now, on to the "major plot point" in devil may cry 1. Yes assuming Sparda's demonic aura is a big part of the game, but assuming his shadow (which is what you said at first) is not. The only reason why dmc1 dante has that shadow is to reference the one fight in dmc 1 where Dante's demonic aura finally grew to reflect that of his father. This is also why he turns into his Sparda like form when you go into devil trigger. Whether you wish to accept it or not, that is Sparda, not Dante playing dress up. the proof of this (if you want to get meticulous about it) is in the guns you use. When playing as Sparda, Dante's Ebony and Ivory tend to change their names. Now since it is a major point in more than one dmc game that ebony and ivory are Dante's signature handguns, I highly doubt he just up and buys new ones every time he puts on a different outfit. Finally, if you still are unconvinced of dmc1's legendary dark knight, examine Yamato. This is a sword that Sparda gave Vergil, not Dante, and Vergil appeared only as Nero Angelo in the game, wielding a sword three times Yamato's size. So unless Arkham got some major plastic surgery, donned a white wig, purple coat and stylish monocle, there really is noone else besides Sparda that had even touched Yamato at that point. Oh, and by the way, more often than not companies base the direction they take game plots in on what the fans know to be true. And as alwayse there's the golden rule, if enough people believe it, it's as good as true whether it's correct or not. sathan101 June/03/10 5:17AM ::In DMC3, it's called "Legendary Dark Knight Dante". It's Dante as he is dressed in the future, just like "Corrupted Vergil". It's each of them wearing the same clothes. ::I don't give a crap about the DMC1 situation, because it's not the same thing. The DMC3 costume doesn't have the Yamato, and still uses the Ebony & Ivory. So it has Sparda's shadow-big whoop. Dante had his shadow in DMC1, didn't make him his father, and guess what? He's Sparda's child. It makes perfect sense that he'd end up looking more like his father. ::If you honestly believe those last few lines you wrote, you shouldn't be editing a wiki, or trying to provide "information" to anyone.Glorious CHAOS! 18:13, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :: ::it does not say legendary dark knight Dante in DMC3 it very clearly says Sparda or "super Sparda". Even in devil may cry 1 the character is called the Legendary Dark Knight, period. The legendary dark knight Dante just something Trish playfully calls him in the final moments of DMC1. And just so you are thuroughly aware, Dante has never appeared in an outfit like Spardas in any game unless you are playing as the Sparda character for that game. as he grows he keeps to the red outfits which are his trademark. The only reason Vergil wears Sparda's robe is to reference that he's trying in every way to emulate his father's power. If you look at corrupted Vergil without devil trigger on, the monocle which Sparda bore is missing. This is proof that they are not only not the same character, but their character models were even made different. If you want to see what Dante looks like in the future, get devil may cry two or four. Those are Dante in the future, and they clearly have no resemblance to Sparda's outfit, least of all in his devil form. In dmc2 dante looks more like a fallen angel when in devil trigger, and a hornless, wingless devil in dmc4. Never once in those future installments does it show Dante rocking the purple robe, and since force edge was lost when it turned into Sparda, and Sparda itself was given to Trish, I don't see any reason to assume that the man wielding force edge in the purple coat and monocle is anyone other than Sparda. I will however say this about the pic. If I am correct, the picture they are using is of Arkham when he took Force Edge and temporarily assumed Sparda's demonic aura, so while your assumption that Sparda is just Dante getting fancy is wrong, you very well might be correct about the picture being wrong. sathan101 June/03/10 2:17 PM :The official DMC3 site calls it "Legendary Dark Knight Dante", just like it is "Corrupt Vergil". It's Dante wearing Sparda's costume, just like Corrupt Vergil is Vergil wearing Sparda's costume. They are not canonical characters - they are costumes. Furthermore, Dante has taken Sparda's form while in Devil Trigger before, there's no reason to assume he can't again. The Sparda has become the Force Edge before, there's no reason to assume it is "lost". :If you can provide some screenshot that says "Super Sparda" or something, then I'll admit I'm wrong and apologize, but so far, all I've seen that gives an official name is the DMC3 site, so we're using that.Glorious CHAOS! 06:48, June 5, 2010 (UTC) : :how about this, play the game, unlock him for yourself, and tell me what it says on the game. Until then, stop your pointless arguing and accept that you are mistaken this time Sathan101 10:16, June 5, 2010 (UTC) ::No. The article's info must be sourced - if I'm wrong, I'll admit it, but you need to provide a screenshot or citation. I've checked many videos on youtube, and so far they only say "You've earned a new costume," without naming it. When I play my file that has it, it doesn't name the costume. The only actual name that I've seen for it so far "Legendary Dark Knight Dante", on the official website (which uses the correct name for every other image it has on its site). I'm willing to admit if I'm wrong, since I'm relying on what the website says - but not unless I see some evidence. ::I did just remember though - Dante's Majin Form in DMC2, a canon form, looks very similar to Sparda's demon form. Sooo...it's very possible.Glorious CHAOS! 16:40, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Article Name Why does "Sparda" redirect to "The Dark Knight Sparda"? I could understand the article name if "Sparda" was a disambiguation page but it isn't. The article should just be "Sparda". :Because I originally planned to merge them, and when that wouldn't work, I forgot to dab it.KrytenKoro 04:47, 30 May 2008 (UTC) ::To successfully rename the page, delete this page first since it is just a disambiguation page and disambiguation pages have become obsolete since wikia changed their coding stuff and sh*t (If you want to keep the disambig page, maybe this title would fit: Sparda (disambiguation)). Then, after that is done, this page can now be renamed to Sparda. [[User:Steamygoreng|'sΓΣamy']][[User_Talk:Steamygoreng|'Goreng']] 04:00, January 27, 2013 (UTC) :::They're not really obsolete, since they can provide alternatives besides exact spellings. (Like, "you typed Sparda, you may have meant Sparda demon, Sparda weapon, or the Spada item). Just keep it the way it is, it makes it easier for people to find.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 15:09, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Refs *''Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening, '''Introduction': Lady: "Long ago, in ancient times, a demon rebelled against his own kind for the sake of the human race. With his sword, he shut the portal to the demonic realm and sealed the evil entity off from our human world. But since he was a demon himself, his power was also trapped on the other side." Sparda did not seal himself in the demon world That the character file (or something?) says otherwise is contradicted within the game itself by Lady's narration, which only mentioned his power being sealed (and is the new reference), and Arkham telling the same story in the DMC3 manga: "Fearing his awesome power, he sealed away not only the demons, but his own sword and powers." Nothing about him imprisoning himself in the demon world. What would have been the point of that if he was going to escape anyway? Morgan Evans (talk) 09:49, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Disappearance of Sparda Found line in article "Many believe he died, although in DMC2 Dante hints he may have passed into another realm." Checked DMC2 script twice didn't find anything. Maybe I miss something? Flia 17:37, 16 January 2009 (UTC) :I'll check in a second, but I think it was actually Lucia hinting (comparing Dante's escape to a hypothetical one of Sparda's).Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 18:53, 16 January 2009 (UTC) "you are just like he was" in dmc4 berial says that but what evidence do we have that specifically states that he's reffering to sparda because he has been in hell for the last two thousand years for all we know he could have met vergil in hell or something and people tend to put things that berial said together to form a statement like some of the pages say that berial said "there was no human the likes of you the last time except for him" and some say "i have never seen any human such as you excpet for him but i've played berial more than a few times and he says before he fights nero "there was no one the likes of you last time" or something close to that then after the fight he says "you are just like he was" to me reading this about people saying it means he fought sparda i think thats a bit of a long shot it's possible yes but as we know there are four people with the blood of sparda in dmcverse 2 of which are MIA (Sparda, Vergil) the other two are in the human world (Dante, Nero) while we don't know exactly what nero's relation to sparda is as of yet but we do know he has sparda's blood as said in dmc4 many times but any ways what do we really know of what berial said he never really suggested anyone he just said "you are just like he was" which we do not know who "he" is 22:21, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :Vergil's dead. Mundus killed him, according to the official storyline. :While your argument is not bad, a main goal of the game is to paint Nero as the successor of Sparda, and the whole "Berial was there 2000 years ago", "there was no human like you", and "you are like he was" point pretty clearly to him talking about the demon, Sparda.Glorious CHAOS! 02:29, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Sparda is technically a playable character and a Boss Sparda is a playable character in DMC 3 where you use the cheat in the game and you play with super sparda Dante which devil trigger is Sparda himself. Also Sparda is in a way a boss in DMC 3 where Arkham recieves his power from the Force edge. :Well, Dante's costume actually being Sparda is one way of look at it, but it's really just a costume--a bonus feature--not Sparda himself. There is no game where Sparda appears as a playable character, unlike Dante, Lucia, Trish, Vergil, or Nero. :And Arkham's blob form is just that: Arkham's Blob Form. Arkham attempted to control the power of Sparda the sword and failed: The Legendary Dark Knight himself is not in the picture. --Anobi 04:14, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Devil appearance which his sons inherited Speaking about Sparda having 2 sons and his sons inherited demonic powers from him, their Devil Triggers are also linked to Sparda; *Vergil (and his dark ego, Nelo Angelo) had ram-like horns, like Sparda, and had Dante even developed these horns? *Dante's Majin Form has him reptilian arms and feet, and four wings, like his father (although Sparda had 2 wings?) *Sparda's chest mark is resembled with Dante's Los Illuminados-like crest in his DMC4 Devil Trigger *Nero's DT is from the armor of Nelo Angelo, but with some resemblance to Sparda KevzMarz 04:09, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Devil May Cry: Sparda's Story Thumbs up if anyone want to see a Devil May Cry: Sparda's Story. Here you play as Sparda and the game tells the story of Sparda, such as meeting Dante's and Vergil's mother, why he sealed the gate between Earth and Hell, and a bunch of other stuff. Leave a message if anyone agrees. William J. Hawkins 22:45, February 26, 2012 (UTC) :^_^d --Anobi 03:41, February 27, 2012 (UTC) :Oh hell yes. bO_Od Double thumbs up. ^,...,^ (talk) 23:25, January 25, 2013 (UTC) DmC Should we add DmC to his article since it is confirmed that he is Dante's(DmC) father and left the Rebellion for him? plothole? The book of ancient legend states that he impregnated a woman and fathered twin sons, yet Vergil and Dante were young men in DMC3... unless Sparda had other wives and children before EvaElveonora (talk) 20:55, January 25, 2013 (UTC) :It's generally accepted that Dante and Vergil are Sparda's only children, making the "legend" much younger than many are lead to believe. Though, there's really nothing to stop anyone from believing otherwise. Anything's possible with demonic power! :) --Anobi (talk) 02:39, January 28, 2013 (UTC) ::Or that they are very old already, maybe. In DmC, however, the implication is that he got married very recently, or was married to Eva for a LONG time before having kids.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 02:57, January 28, 2013 (UTC)